


Research

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Condoms, Established Relationship, M/M, Texting, Typos, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: There are certain things that Arthur would like to do some research on.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Research

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts).



> pls don't be mad at me I had so much fun writing this XD and I promise you I will
> 
> The story about what happened at the supermarket is [Power Shopping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644440), the next work in this series.

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

When Arthur’s phone beeped he was still at work, and Merlin was texting him urgently. That meant, he sent him ten messages when normal people would send one.

With a little frown he opened their chat and answered. “What is it?”

“Finally! I’m in the supermarket and I wanted to ask if I should get you something?”

“Why on earth… No, I don’t think I need anything.” He paused and then added another message: “And what is about Aithusa? You didn’t take her with you did you? After the mess she caused last time!”

Arthur was pretty sure that Merlin could feel the panic in his text because his boyfriend tried to reassure him: “Don’t worry, she’s home. Leon is babysitting her. dragonsitting*. I just wondered…” He stopped typing, and Arthur waited

Finally, Merlin typed again and this time he actually finished his thought. “They have those durex condoms with dots and ribbons on special offer. Idk. You always wanted to know what they feel like didn’t you?”

Arthur could imagine Merlin blushing in this supermarket. He felt a grin spreading across his face that got ever broader while he texted back: “Yeah so? What about it?”

“I wondered… maybe you would like to do come research?”

Arthur nearly dropped the phone.

“some*! Oh my god! SOME*!!!”

It didn’t help much that Merlin hastily added three messages in which he stated that “come” research was not at all what he meant. Arthur was already typing out a smug response.

“Sure. Can’t wait for come research tonight. You better buy two packages.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and kudos! :)


End file.
